If I should fall... (Part 1)
by Ashie A.K.A Skeeze
Summary: Takeru has serious medical problems. Can one of his friends, now an acclaimed doctor, help get him back on the road to regaining his past, as well as his health?


Disclaimer- I'll admit, I have absolutely nothing to do with the creation of Digimon. I just like writing fics about it. I'll accept any flames about my work, but be informed, that they'll be completely ignored.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
*Paging Dr. Yagami. 451, STAT.*  
  
Sighing, Hikari Yagami got up from her chair, and left the lounge. Heading down the corridor, she pulled her jacket, and scanned the halls for a nurse.  
  
'Dr. Yagami! It's the new patient in 451! He's having a seizure. '  
  
'Is he an epilectic?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Increasing her pace, she hurried down the hall, reaching Room 451. The patient in the bed by the door, a friend of hers, was out of bed, monitoring the other's heartbeat.  
  
'Hikari, this is a bad one...'  
  
'Thanks, Jyou.'  
  
Moving to Jyou's place, she placed her hand on the young man's wrist. Feeling his weak pulse, it was time for drastic measures.  
  
'Hanae, go me a few needles, and a bottle of morphine.'  
  
'Yes, Dr. Yagami.'  
  
After Hanae left the room, Hikari turned back to the patient. _'Such a pity... He's probably not much older than I am...'' _Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his forehead, keeping his head down. His short, spiky blonde hair hung limply down, plastered to his forehead.  
  
'Dr. Yagami?' It was Hanae, back already, holding out the instruments.  
  
'Thank you, Hanae.' Turning back to the young man, she measured out a slight doseage of morphine. Cleaning off a spot on his arm, she injected him with the needle, and waited for the effects to take place. They came about rather quickly, sedating his muscles, as he slowly stopped convulsing.  
  
Reaching down into her jacket, she withdrew her stethoscope. Unbuttoning the top of his medical, she brought it down, onto his sweaty chest. His breathing was slightly raspy, but his heartbeat was returning to normal. Standing back up, she removed her gloves, and moved back over to Jyou's bed.  
  
'I guess you're feeling better, seeing that you're already tending to patients...'  
  
'I guess I am. I just helped him because he looks so familiar... Doesn't he, though?'  
  
Turning around again, she looked at the young man's face. 'He does look quite familiar... I mean, if he has blonde eyes, I'd say it was either Yamato or Takeru...'  
  
'Come to think of it, before he started convulsing, he was looking around. I didn't give it much thought, but he does have blue eyes...'  
  
'Azure?'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
Walking back over to the man's bed, she took the medical file out of it's plastic slot. 'Hmm...' Flipping through the record, she finally came across his name. 'Oh my Lord...'  
  
'Hikari...?'  
  
'It's Takeru...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
It was morning, I think. I was in a white room, devoid of most color. The only sounds were that of someone snoring. Shifting over to my side, I saw a door, and another hospitable bed. _'So, this is where I am...'_ A paticularly loud snore from my room-mate, and I studied him. His hair was a dark navy blue, and he had a pair of glasses on his bedside tray. He just looked oddly familiar. It was weird though, because he seemed to be at least a few years older than me. He stopped snoring, and cracked one eye open.  
  
'So, you're finally awake...'  
  
'...How long have I been here...?'  
  
'About a week. I've hardly ever seen you awake, though, so it's just nice to see you consicious again, Tk...'  
  
'Wha-wha... What did you call me?'  
  
'Tk.'  
  
'How do you know my nickname? I haven't been called that since I was 13...'  
  
'And you're asking how I know your nickname?'  
  
'I guess so...'  
  
'Easy. I knew you when you were younger. Since you were 6, to be exact.'  
  
'Were you a friend of Yamato's?'  
  
'I was a friend to both of you.'  
  
'But how...?'  
  
'You don't remember, do you?'  
  
'I probably can't, but... Who are you?'  
  
'Kido Jyou.'  
  
'...' Holy shit. This was someone I actually knew. But, how did I know him? We were somewhere, with 5 other people. My brother, Yamato, was there too. Something, orange and white, with wings, was following me around, constantly. That flying thing... Changing into an Angel. Fighting some black, demon-like thing. Then, some time later, fighting a vampire, a puppet, a dragon, a metal rhinoceros, and a joker. These images, flashing through his mind, made him dizzy. Gripping the sides of the bed, he laid back, his muscles tensing.  
  
'Tk...?'   
  
He didn't reply. He couldn't. A sound, like screaming, rushed over him, as he passed out, his already weakened body falling into convulsions.  
  
'Good lord, not again...' Pressing the buzzer on his bed, he prayed Hikari would come fast enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
Down the hall, near Room 451, there were a few nurses looking panicky. Walking over to them, I decided to see what the problem was.  
  
'Pardon me, Dr. Okuda, could you tell me what the problem is?'  
  
'It's the epilectic in Room 451. He's having one helluva seizure.'  
  
'Has he been treated?'  
  
'No, none of us are experts at epilecic medicine.'  
  
'You could have paged me...' Her voice getting low and angry.  
  
'We figured that you had gone home already. Besides, the other patient in there, is a doctor. He's trying to help the patient right now.'  
  
'You bitch...' Mumbling other statements of the like, she stormed past the nurses, and entered the room. Hurrying to Jyou's side, she looked down at Takeru.  
  
'How long has he been like this...?'  
  
'For about 10 minutes. He's been getting progressively worse the whole time.'  
  
Picking up another needle, she filled it with morphine, more than she had given him the last time. Injecting it into his arm, she set the needle back down, and sat down in a chair by his bed. 'All we can do now is wait, I suppose...'  
  
'C'mon Hikari. Takeru's recovered from worse than this...'  
  
'I suppose you're right, Jyou...'  
  
'I know I'm right.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
The blinding pain finally receded. My mind cleared, and I once again wondered if I was still alive. My head felt like there was a jackhammer pounding on it, so I suppose I was still alive. Opening my eyes was a struggle, but I finally suceeded. The ceiling was blurry, and since it was plain, it didn't really come into focus. Craning my neck, I turned my head. Two people were in my room. One I recognized as my room-mate, Jyou. The other one, a young woman, appeared to be a doctor. She got up, though, as soon as she saw I was awake. She didn't speak for a few moments, and she just listened to my heartbeat and lungs.  
  
'...Sounds more normal...'  
  
'Excuse me... But am I still alive?'  
  
She turned, looking back at my face. 'Of course you are. Unless, you want to pretend you're dead or something...'  
  
'And miss out on this life? I think I'll pass on that...'  
  
She just smiled, and wrote down a few notes, on what I assumed to be my medical records.  
  
'Do I know you from somewhere... You just look kinda familiar...'  
  
'We-ell... I do know you... And I have since we were younger children...'  
  
'...Hikari...?'  
  
Nodding, the young doctor smiled a little, and put the files back in the plastic slot. 'Yeah.... Hikari Yagami, that's me...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Part One! If I have enough time, I'll try to get Part Two out within a week. Be a good person, and Review! (Please! Not enough reviews, and I'll go psychotic!!! >D )


End file.
